1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas generant propellant compositions. More particularly, it relates to gas generant propellant compositions which are sufficiently cool to inflate various rubber and plastic devices. Still more particularly, this invention relates to gas generant propellants and a process for their preparation using high nitrogen compounds in which said high nitrogen compounds are used to sustain deflagration wherein a minimum of oxidizer is used and nitrogen is the major gaseous product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A need exists for gas generant propellants which are sufficiently cool to inflate various rubber and plastic devices. Most gas generant propellants available have flame temperatures above 1800.degree. F. and pyrolyze the organic materials used in the manufacture of such inflatable devices. Thus, most propellants are not suitable for use therewith.
Conventional propellants contain a binder, which acts as a fuel and an oxidizer. Upon oxidation of the binder, deflagration occurs and the heat liberated by the formation of water and carbon dioxide produces relatively high flame temperatures. Attempts have been made to lower deflagration temperatures by limiting the amount of oxidizer used. However, when the oxidizer levels of a conventional oxidizer are reduced to achieve a flame temperature of a calculated acceptable value (in the range of about 1000.degree. F. to about 1200.degree. F.) for use with inflation devices, such propellants will not burn and thus, are of no use in accomplishing the objectives of this invention.